


The First Moments Of What Will Be Forever

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [17]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, First Time, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Ritsuka and Charlotte are taking the first steps in exploring each others bodies, and find that they enjoy it quite a lot.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Charlotte Corday | Assassin
Series: fate/kinktober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 10





	The First Moments Of What Will Be Forever

It was Charlotte’s first time doing something like this, and she was clearly nervous about if she was doing it correctly or not. Dressed up in pretty lingerie, she was on her knees in front of Ritsuka, who was sitting on her bed, leaning slightly forward so that her breasts squeezed against her Master’s cock, tentatively rubbing them while glancing up at Ritsuka, as if she wanted to check if she was doing alright or not. 

The feelings between the two had been building for some time, ever since Ritsuka had first summoned Charlotte, and this was simply the natural progression of it all. After what had felt like months of tension between the two, it was now time for all of it to be released, and for Charlotte and Ritsuka to explore each other’s bodies to the fullest. Pushed into her room, the two were enjoying their first private moment together as the best they could, even though both of them had never done anything like this before.

“Am I doing alright, Master?” Charlotte’s soft voice broke Ritsuka out of trance, and made her look down at her Servant. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle with a nervous kind of excitement, desperately wanting to please Ritsuka but being uncertain if she was doing alright or not.

“Y-Yeah,” Ritsuka responded bashfully, feeling herself staring too much. Was this normal, she thought, to be feeling this nervous when someone had their breasts wrapped around their cock? What was supposed to be normal, anyways, when neither of them were even certain of what that was supposed to be? Her head was spinning, but she couldn’t deny that it didn’t feel good - in fact, it felt great.

She urged Charlotte to keep going, and she did so with gusto. Letting a trail of spit land in the crevice between her breasts, she slowly began lubricating the cock, removing the friction and making it easier for her to rub it against Ritsuka’s member. It felt good, too, making the Master throw her head back as she moaned, barely holding herself in. Charlotte seemed to pick up on it, too, making her double down, squeezing even tighter around Ritsuka’s cock, slowly becoming more and more confident in her approach and demeanour. Even though it was her first time, it felt right,

Even though she wanted this moment to last forever, it didn’t take long for Ritsuka to finally cum, shooting out ropes of her semen. Charlotte was caught by surprise as one of the strings hit her in the face, but she didn’t seem to mind, instead wiping it off with one hand, before looking up at Ritsuka again, who was looking down, her face was red with embarrassment, looking at her Servant, her lover, with flushed adoration.

“Did I do a good job for my first time?” Charlotte asked with a giggle, even though she already knew the answer to the question.

“H-hyeah,” Ritsuka huffed, still not fully recovered, but simply seeing Charlotte like this made her feel all the better. “You did- really great.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
